I'd Rather Die Than Live Without You
by ConceitedRelic
Summary: A stunning immortal relic has crossed paths with the fellowship of the ring. As she strives in battle will she endure sacfice, as the life she held so dear was taken away from her. The relic hungers for vengeance. However along the merciless journey a certain blonde elf has been star struck, his love for the immortal will be forever unconditional.


Disclaimer: I don't own or gain profit from the films or books of Lord of The Rings

Summary: A stunning immortal relic has crossed paths with the fellowship of the ring. As she strives in battle will she endure sacrifice, as the life she held so dear was taken away from her. The relic hungers for everlasting vengeance. However along the merciless journey a certain blonde elf has been star struck, his love for the immortal will be forever unconditional. Her name is Emrys Dracarys one of the set of immortal relics. The dragon is the shadows, the commander of the dark.

**Normal Point of View**

The gathering of the Council of Elrond was soon to come. The air was thick and filled with darkness. The one ring forged by Saruman the White has come into the hands of a hobbit once again. The council would soon reach the judgment of what was to be done about the ring. The gathering was in Rivendell, The Last Homely House west of the Mountains. The secret gathering held those of all races. Elves, Dwarfs, Hobbits and Men alike gathered for the Council of Elrond.

The place where the secret gathering was being held was in a open stone room. Several wooden chairs a lined the circular stone floor, where the council would the stone platform was tall vibrant trees. The leaves held the color of the start of fall. To the side there was a elegant statue of an elf. That had grown dull with age.

Now it was time for the council to begin, as they all started to pour in and take their seats. When all the council members had become silent, Elrond, Lord of Rivendell rose from his high chair and to speak.

" Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doomed. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said and the dark haired blue eyed hobbit cautiously placed the golden band on the jagged stone, and was seated once again.

"So it is true" Boromir said aloud more to himself than to the others around him. Something dark and clouded was shrouded in his brown eyes

" In a dream... I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying _' Your doom is near at hand,_ _Isildur's Bane is found.'_ Boromir said standing walking closer to the ring reaching out for it. Elrond and Gandalf the Gray shared weary glances.

" Boromir!" Elrond screeched

Then Gandalf stood and started chanting words of darkness. The sky grew dark, the sound of thunder only made it more merciless. All of the council began to try and block out the noise in numerous ways. The ground began to shake, as the booming voice of Saruman rung out. Then as Gandalf finished the sky returned to it's normal sky blue.

" Never before has any voice uttered words of that tongue in Imladris." Elrond said with a stern voice

" I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring altogether is evil." Gandalf said his voice getting more intense with every word

It is a gift, A gift to the foes of Mondor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father the Stewart of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir said standing up and looking over the council his voice getting more intense with every word

" You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answer to Saruman alone. It has no other master" Aragon said

" And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir

" This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathron. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said standing up from seat and defending his friend

" Aragorn. This is Isildur's Heir?" Boromir said

" And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas said sitting back down

" Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" Boromir said glaring at Aragorn before he seated himself

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said

" You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed. " Elrond said standing

" What are we waiting for" Gimli the Auburn Dwarf said getting up and swung his hammer on the ring, and his axe shattered into pieces

" The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin. By any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said with great heed

" One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. Their is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said

Becoming outraged the elfin prince stood. " Have you heard nothing what Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas yelled

"And I supposed you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli said angered

Then Boromir stood from his chair once more " And if we fail, what then? What happens when Saruman takes back what is his?"

Gimli ignored Boromir's statement, and flung his short legs off the wooden chair. And began standing his ground in front of the prince.

"I will be dead, before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli screeched

Then chaos broke loose all the Elves stood and began to defend their kin. Massive arguments broke upon the majority of the council.

" Never trust an elf!" Gimli said among the crowd of voices

" Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourself, Saruman's power grows stronger. None can escape it. You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf said to his dismay the voices still rung out

After pondering over the situation the entire discussion. Frodo stood up from his chair and spoke in a small voice. " I will take it " but no on had heard him

" I will take it" Frodo said and Gandalf grimaced the courage of hobbits would be the death of him. Then the bickers stopped and they all starred at the little hobbit.

"I will take The Ring to Mordor. Though I do not know the way" Frodo said in a strong voice

" I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins as long as it's yours to bare." Gandalf said walking over to Frodo and giving him a pat on the shoulder, stepping behind the Halfling.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will. " Aragorn said standing and kneeing before Frodo " You have my sword" moving to stand behind him

" And you have my bow." Legolas said stepping behind the hobbit as well

" And my axe" Gimli said walking over as well

" You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the council then Gondor will see it done." Boromir said walking over as well

"Haa" said a voice hiding behind a bush " Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me." A orange haired chubby hobbit said running towards Frodo

" No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Elrond said in a scolding yet happy voice

"Wait were coming to" Said the two hobbit cousins " You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Nine companions... so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said

" Great where are we going" Pippin said

" I worry for you cousin." Merry said shaking his head

" Come we must rest. For we leave at first light." Gandalf said to the Fellowship of The Ring

**_Time Skip _**

**Legolas Point of View**

I awoke an hour before the new dawn, and began to prepare for my departure. I folded back the beige sheets of my chambers, and stepped out of bed. I walked a couple paces into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes, and stepped into the pristine tub. I grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub the dirt and sweat from my body of the previous day. Once I was through clean, I stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around my waist. As I dried my long white- golden hair with a towel. I threw said towel on the floor, and made my way to the closet.

I grabbed a gray tunic, a white undershirt with black leggings and began to pull them on my body. I grabbed the brush from the desk nearest to me, and brushed my chest length tresses. Then I packed the remainder of my belongings and proceeded down the halls of Imladris. Once I found the courtyard I saw my pristine horse, being lead by a squire to the rest of the fellowship. I then mounted the horse, and spoke in my native tongue.

"Aragorn mellonanim ier lle eithel?" I said noticing my friends distress

( Aragorn, my friend are you well?")

"ta corm ra nwalma a mela au'" Aragorn said trying to force a smile

(" It brings me sadness to leave my love again.") Aragorn said

" I see. It will get better mellonamin" I said patting him on the back. We both stirred our horses towards the front of the fellowship, and awaited for the gates to open.

As I looked around I noticed their was only 5 of us present. I guess Aragorn saw this to

" Gandalf where are the hobbits." He said

" We await the ring bearer and his friends, to come from the stables." Gandalf said rather stating a fact than answering the question

Then moments later I heard he unmistakable sound of footfalls. I lifted my nose and smelled the air, it was the scent of hobbits. So I turned my horse around to the front and awaited for the hobbits to show themselves. A minute later the 4 hobbits were fitted with a horse.

"Good Morning" Gandalf said " How are you feeling?"

Pippin smiled and nodded his head. " Fine, a little hungry, but excited"

" Where we go the excitement in your eyes will fade. For our journey is long and treacherous." Gandalf said with a sad smile

" Are we all ready" Lord Elrond said catching everyone's attention

" I pray for your health on this journey, and for now I bid you a farewell." Master Elrond said walking back into the Castle of Imladris

With that the gates opened and we fled the castle, and went east towards the Misty Mountains. After a couple of hours of travelling. I could hear the thundering footsteps and the clang of metal. So Aragorn and I travelled farther in front of the fellowship to scout. We dismounted our horses and began to bear crawl up one of the hills. As I peeked my head over I saw about 50 Orcs traveling. We ran back down the hill, and mounted our horses. Once the fellowship was in sight, Aragorn screamed

" Hide" Aragorn exclaimed

" Crebain from Dunland" I added gracefully dismounting my horse, and hiding behind some trees. A couple moments later the disgusting disoriented creatures appeared passing us and we were safe once again. We traveled for a long while until we made camp at the base of the mountain in a clearing.

**Normal Point of View**

Everything was well among the members of the fellowship for now. The air was becoming darker the more they ventured east. They set camp in a grassy clearing that didn't have much snow on the ground. Gimli the Dwarf was sharing stories of his homeland with the hobbits. As Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir sat around the fire, Legolas took first watch. However little did they know a pair of green eyes were watching them. Then as soon as she gathered all the information she need, she headed back to her elder twin sister. She had vanished just a quickly as she appeared.

The figure who was watching them is known by many names. But she most commonly know as Canadiel. She was very short however to be an elf, about a few inches taller then a hobbit. She has the darkest black hair that flowed on the ground. Canadiel has a slender face and ivory skin. Her emerald eyes could tell exactly what you were thinking. She could fight if she had to but her main focus was healing. She wore a long white dress that was embroider with silver linings, and she wore a bow strapped to her back. She gave off a motherly regal appearance she was kind to all, as long as they were kind to her. Her sister even calls her candy because of how sweet she is.

However her elder sister also her twin was fraternal to her in almost every way. She had beautiful slender face with caramel colored skin, and eyes the color of luminous steel. Her hair was a pristine white, it flowed on the ground as well. She was as tall as any normal female elf. She wore black elfin armor, with 2 swords strapped to her waist and a black cape. She had the soul of a dragon, and she could control fire. It is known that she has aggressive behavior. She is very wise for age of 21,228 years. She is not to be trusted with her anger. She fears none. For she became the monster that lurks under your beds and in your closets.

**Canadiel's Point of View**

I ran as fast as I could over the deep snow, and up the mountain. The darkness of Saruman's Power plagued the air, with a fowl smell. I reached the top of the mountain and saw that I was halfway home. I live in the undergrounds of the Ancient Forest. When I finally came upon the secret door to my home, that was hidden in a large tree. I spoke the words to the tree, to let me pass through.

" Valar Morghulis" I said and the steel doors appeared and opened. The sight of home was absolutely magnificent, it takes my breath away every time I look upon it. My home mostly resembled a smaller version of Mirkwood, with its wooden glory. Their were many tunnels and narrow passages ways leading to each room. I headed to the armory where I would find my sister, checking the newly made material.

" Sister I have spotted 9 men south of the mountain, 2 men, 1 dwarf, 4 hobbits, 1 elf and a wizard. 3 of them speak Sindarin, the rest English." I said

" Why are they here?" my sister said finally turning to look at me.

" They are the fellowship of the ring, that was forged by Saruman the White. They wish to banish the ring into the depths of Mouth Doom. A hobbit is carrying the ring." I said

" What are their names?" my sister said as her eyes sparkled with excitement she loved war and bloodshed for some unknown reason

" The men names are Aragorn son of Arathron, and heir to Isildur, and Gondor, but now he is but a Ranger. Boromir, Captain of the White Tower. The Dwarf Gimli son of Gloin, the hobbits are Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. The elf is Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil, the King of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. The wizard is Gandalf the Grey. " I said

" Do you know what they are capable of?" Emrys said

" The elf, and one of the men use bows, the wizard uses magic, the dwarf carries an axe, the hobbits are defenseless and they all use swords expect the hobbits. However Frodo carries a sword unknown to others." I said

" Very well then lets meet them before dawn and offer them refuge." Emrys said

" Emrys you are the only mind I cannot read half the time. Have you heard of these men before?" I said

" I have to look upon them with my own eyes." Emrys replied walking out of the armory

" Oh and Candy avoid the mountain for it will fall." Emrys said taking a glance at me

**Legolas' Point of View**

I could sense as if we were being watched. Eyes moving about along the lines of the trees. It was unsettling not even my trained ears could pick up a single footfall. Or even a scent that someone was lingering in the shadows.

" Gandalf a shadow lingers, it has no scent nor sound. We should move" I said standing and gathering my things

" I think you are right, even though the sun has not fully risen, wake the rest. They are close" Gandalf said peering into the shadows

"Yes" I said tapping the others with my foot waking each one of them

" Hey watch it you pointy eared fool! " Gimli bellowed brushing his beard

" Are we at least going to eat before we go." Pippin said

" No we are not, is everyone ready?" Gandalf said as everyone nodded as figure came out of the shadows

**Normal Point of View**

Canadiel jumped down gracefully from the tree tops as skillful as a cat making no sound. She started to walk towards their makeshift camp into view, and stopped a few yards away from them. Then all of the men were on guard.

" Who are you?" Gandalf asked stepping forward and Canadiel stepped closer

" Canadiel the Elf" She said a bowed low and then stood back up

" I have come here on the request of my sister to offer you refuge" as she said this another figure could be seen swinging it's legs off a branch

" Why would you want to offer us refuge if you do not know who we are?" Aragorn said puzzled

" Amin en lle doe el, il mellon il goth" Emrys said in the tree tops ( I know who you are, I am neither friend nor foe)

" Trein ore delr" Aragorn said ( please come out) taking a step forward but Legolas held him back

" This one is dangerous" Legolas said as long white hair fell from the canopy, and the beautiful goddess stood beside her equally beautiful sister

"Kwentra sen ( Tell them)" Emrys said standing a head taller then her little sister

" We are the twin sisters of House Dracarys. My sister here is Emrys, she's a little brutal. We offer you the safety of our domain. No harm will come to you while you're in our care." Canadiel said

" Did you say Emrys? Emrys Dracarys, it has been a long time since I last saw you." Gandalf said

" It has been about an age or so Mithrandir" Emrys said walking over to the group

" You have your father's hair and eyes." Emrys said staring at Legolas

" What do you mean, did you know my father?" Legolas said

" Perhaps in another life time" Emrys said moving towards Gimli

" Does your father Gloin still carry that golden lock-it" Emrys asked looking down at Gimli and he gave a simple nod

" Frodo Baggins what is your relationship to Bilbo Baggins?" I asked walking back in front of my sister

" We are cousins my lady, but I refer to him as Uncle." Frodo said and the elf nudge him for giving such info

" Ahh, you don't trust me elvin prince. You are right to be cautious of me." Emrys said not even glancing at the elf

" Candy bring them to their chambers when you arrive." Emrys said as a Black flame consumed her and she vanished

" You will have to excuse my sister. She isn't as kind hearted as I. She has a craving for bloodsheed, so while your in out stay she'll do that a lot. If you come with me I'll show you the way." Canadiel said

**Legolas Point of View**

" Emrys Dracarys is no mere elf. She is the nightmare of myth that crypt under children's beds and in our closet's" I said

" Hahaha my sister was a child she became the monster lurking under her bed." Canadiel said with a sad face

" Then why was their fire around her. She didn't even burn." I said

" She can tell you that at a later time. However if you are worried for the safety of your comrads and yourself. Do not fret no harm will come to you. Now come along breakfast is waiting." Canadiel said

" Well I would like to go with Lady Canadiel. When food calls us hobbit's must answer." Said Merry and Pippin currying over to her

" You are very strange hobbits, but Candy is fine. Emrys and I hate that title. Come on " Canadiel said with a smile and walked away towards the mountain

We all gathered the rest of our supplies and followed after her. As I rode on my horse I couldn't help but wonder about the twins. Their beauty was remarkable, they were even more beautiful then Lady Galadriel herself. However my mind started to linger on Emrys. ' Why did she disappear in the flames? What could have Canadiel mean by the monster? I was drawn to her I would admit that to myself. But why? Was it because of the power I felt deep within her? Or was it something else in tirely? When I first saw her my leggings tightened out of lust. But I've never been attracted to a woman before, why now?' When I looked up from my thoughts I saw Lady Canadiel staring at me. As if she knew what I was thinking, and I looked away.

" We shall arrive at my home in a few minutes. I warn you now do not speak while we walk through the forest. You will lose some part of yourself." Canadiel said looking back at the path. We came to the start of the ancient forest, all was silent. The large ancient trees were sleeping and some keeping a blind watchful eye. The wind's breeze changed course and I could smell blood and lot's of it. The branches of the tall trees swayed and red leaves began to fall to the ground. After sereval minutes we came to a rather large tree. Canadiel stepped to the back of tree and spoke.

" Valar Morghulis" She said and a steel door appeared and opened.

Inside as I stepped in I couldn't help but gaze in awe. The entire domain was a replica of Mirkwood. The wooden structures were absolutely identical it was only smaller. I looked around and saw the other's had the same reaction as I.

" If you follow the servants at your left they will show you to your chambers. After you have eaten your breakfast. My sister would like to speak with all of you in the Throne Room. Someone will escort you their." Lady Canadiel said as she bowed and left

" Excuse me Master Legolas, I am your servant for the time of your stay here. My name is Vandir." The servant said bowing and turning towards the Guests Chambers

" I will show you to your chambers." Vandir said walking onto the narrow archway

" I will not need a servant for my time here. I have memorized the halls when I was a mere child." I said

" Yes, at least let me show you to your chambers Master Legolas." Vandir said as he continued walking

" Here is you're room master Legolas. If you need anything please ask my queens for assistance." Vandir said opening my room and walking else where.

I had a queen sized 4 poster bed that was dressed in green and gold sheets. Their was a mirror and a pair of dressers next to the window sill. I saw another door leading into the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothing and threw it into the basket for laundry. I walked into the porcelain bathroom and stepped into the water of the tub. I grabbed some of the assorted oils and soaps and began to scrub my hair. Then I dunked my long hair in the water, and began to scrub my body as well. My muscular arms were slightly strained as well as my abs. I had grown accustom to this pain, but I needed a second opinion.

I walked into the bedroom and headed for the closet. I grabbed a light blue embroidered tunic with silver leggings, and a dark blue undershirt. I walked around the room and strapped my 2 knives to my brown leather belt. Then proceeded out the door to the Dinning Hall. I followed the sound of laughter and the smell of food. I opened the great wooden doors to find my companies seated at the longest table in the middle of the room. I sat down next to Aragorn and Frodo and began to eat.

" Hello mellon" Aragorn said Looking up at me, I nod and continued to look around. When I saw Canadiel and Emrys walking. There was bandages that could be seen on her shoulders. ' I guessing she was injured on her back' I thought. Emrys was no longer wearing armor, but now a long flowing back dress.

" Greetings Emrys and Canadiel Dracarys" Samwise said as They both sat down near the head of the table. They both nodded their heads and began to eat.

" Excuse me Candy but do you know of a healer?" I asked

" Are you hurt? awe you poor thing. Do you have open wounds or internal wounds." Candy asked then looked to her sister, as if asking her a question and Emrys nodded

" It is internal, I may have a fractured rib." I said then I saw her eyes flicker over to her sister again and Emrys stood up

" Are you finished" Emrys asked

" Yes" I said also standing

" Follow me then and I'll treat you" Emrys said walking out of the room as I followed behind her

We walked down several long hallways. Then outside into a open garden where the Healing Tower laid. She pulled up the front of her dress, and climbed up the spiral stairs. We walked into a open room. Their was a plain white bed in the center of the room. With several healing books, and potions on the table by the window sill.

" Lay down on the bed, and remove your tunic." Emrys said walking over to the table. She grabbed a book and started flipping through the pages. Once she was done reading she placed the book back down.

" Legolas I need you to remove your undershirt as well. Don't be shy" Emrys said I took off my shirt and folded it neatly with my tunic. I ran my hand through my hair to fix my hair. I looked up to see her staring at me and I blushed a deep red

" Legolas you're very sculpted to be so young." She said looking at me in the eye and I blushed again

" T-thankyou my lady." I stuttered ' Wait did I just stutter'

" Emrys is fine, and your welcome." Emrys said smiling at me for the first time. She had the angelic glow, for her dark personality

" Can you show me where it hurts." Emrys said nonchalantly

" It hurts under my left ribcage under my heart. I also have a horrible ach in my neck." I said nonchalantly

" Okay, I'll have to find the rib first." Emrys said

She placed her hands on my chest and began feeling for the rib. I couldn't help but think how soft her gentle hands were. I expected them to be calloused from her years at war.

" Ouch" I winced

" I apologize, I found the rib. You seem to have fractured it pretty bad. It will take about a day to fully heal under my care." Emrys said going back to the table and mixing something

" Emrys I have many questions, if you are willing to answer" I said sitting up and I winced she turned and pushed me back down

" Do not get you make it harder on the healing process." She said and I gazed into her silver orbs, and she gazed back at my blue orbs.

" What would you like to know? Be careful for what you say." Emrys said turning around

" Canadiel said you weren't as kind hearted her, but you're helping me? I said staring at her fat ass ' What in 7 hells is wrong with me' I thought

" That is true I have the tendency to only desire the pain of thers. When it rains I enjoy it because I know the blood stained ground is being washed and a new one will be." She said with a smile

" Why do you like these feelings." I asked in curiosity How could someone so magnificent crave death

" I will not answer that." Emrys said turning around and placing her had into the jar she was holding.

" What does Valar Morghulis mean?" I asked tilting my head

" All men must die." She said and began mixing the bowl once more. She placed both of her hands on top of my wound, and began to chant.

_**N'ah reasi kwentra Valar tu lle kiam oir tur reasi N'ah sossa** _as she said this her hands began to glow white. And I felt something tingling beneath my chest, then pain hit me. I felt the bones mending, and I gritted my teeth. However as soon as it came it was over. I was sweating when she was finished .

" Now I'll just bandage you up and then work on your neck." She said taking out a roll of gauze and gently rapping it around me from behind. She had trouble when she had to reach for my chest, so I helped her. She leaned over a little to far, and her breasts touched my back. I wanted to feel more of her, so I leaned back. When she was done she stood up.

" The only way to cure neck pain is like this" she said

Emrys leaned down and kissed the point of my ear. Then she travelled down until she reached the middle of my neck and licked. My breath caught in the back of my throat. I felt my heart racing like it was going to burst. Never before had anyone touched me in such a way. Then I felt her cool sweet breath on my neck.

" I'm sorry if this to close for you however an immortal's saliva can be used to heal." Emrys said

" You know that an elf's ears are the most sensitive spot." I said my eyes glazed over

" Yes Legolas I know. You can leave now and rest. By morning you should be fully healed" Emrys said

I stood up and I about 4 inches taller than Emrys. I leaned down and kissed each cheek. " Thank you" I said she nodded and she waited for me to get dressed

I then saw the slightest drop of blood leave Emrys's sleeve. I was about to ask what was wrong when she grabbed my hand. We headed back into the domain. By that time it was about 8, and Emrys had to leave me to attend to something. I walked back to chambers and laid down on my bed. I stayed their letting my thoughts flow free.

' Father once told me any woman that touches your ears, without permission and you feel a sense of love. Then that woman is yours truly.'

' But I felt a sense of lust for her at that moment? It was only one moment, it couldn't mean that much'

' If it didn't then why am I sitting here thinking about it.'

' I just wanna see her again. Her long white hair, that smile those beautiful eyes. '

' I think I'm starting to like her. Even though their are many lies tangled around her. I wish to know all of her secrets. I have to get close to her.'

' but how can I when were at war. I wanna at least become her friend before I leave this place' I thought getting up from my bed and going to find the rest of the fellowship

**Emrys Point of View**

After I was done bandaging Legolas, I headed in the direction of the catacombs.( large underground tunnels very ancient). ' Why did I touch his ears? I can't keep telling myself it was to heal him. I even saw him staring at my ass, that arrogant prince.' I felt my wounds on my back were began to open. I knew what would happen if I saw my own blood. I ran as fast my legs would take me until I reached the catacombs, by then the transformation had begun. I had to drop to my knees because of the familiar pain. This happened at least twice a day. I felt my flesh jerk, and my black wings tore from body. I arched my back up from the pain. My finger nails grew into deadly claws, and my teeth grew into fangs. Black scales covered from the left side of my neck to my elbow. My hair turned darker than any abyss, I was unrecognizable. Then I spoke the words I once heard long ago.

" We are what we hunt, and we hunt what we are." I said as I fluttered my wings, and began to drift from the earth.

I started to fly around the catacombs for an hour. Until I felt the all so familiar sensation of bloodlust. My silver orbs grew clouded and my vision immediately turned red. I hadn't the slightest clue why after 18,028 years why I still couldn't control my transformation. However I could control my thirst for bloodlust. I could settle on only killing a horde of Orcs, and things of similar nature. Instead of killing innocent victims by the thousands like I did long along. I still have trouble controlling my demon inside me, and I often speak in 3rd person when the transformation subsides.

I started to fly up until I reached the top of the catacombs. I clawed and clawed the surface of the jagged rocks, until an opening was made. I burst through the catacombs and followed the fresh scent of Orcs. I flew within the clouds until I saw the 880 Orcs I smelled earlier. I swooped down from the clouds and attacked them.

" Who wants to die first?" I said with a sinister smile

" WENCH! Kill her." One of the Orcs said charging towards me, and I sliced him in half

" Well that was fast." I stated with a frown " Anymore takers?" I asked and a horde of demons charged at me by the hundreds

I stab them all at least 12 times before moving to the next. I clawed at their throats and stomachs, until I saw them fall lifeless. The Orcs that had managed to lay a hand on me. Only gave me mere scratches that would heal momentarily. When I was done, I was absolutely exhausted but my demon kept me going. I didn't break a sweat but I was covered in blood. I breathed out black flames because of my excitement, and turned their disfigured bodies into ash.

**Canadiel's aka Candy's Point of View**

I was walking up the stairs to The Guest Chambers of Legolas Greenleaf. I was going to take him with me to the fellowship. We had started a duel between the fellowship to test their abilities.( No Hobbits Included) I figured the prince would like to contribute his kills. As I was rounding the corner, I heard a door shut. I looked up to see a very flustered blonde prince.

" Ahh just who I was looking for. I have come to take you to the others. Were having a duel, to show our abilities would you like to join." I said with a tender smile

" Yes I was about to go find them." Legolas said with a fake smile, and then looked back down at his feet

" Legolas " I said cupping his chin he looked surprised by my fast movement " What ales you" I said dropping my hand

" Well y-you s-see I have uhmmm" His cheeks were flushed with pink

" Has someone touched your ears?" I said

" Whaa-tt" He Yelled throughout the halls

" I might not have understood your words at all. However your eyes speak wonders she's a lucky lady. Now come let's have fun and join the fellowship." I said walking down the stairs and I heard soft steps follow me.

**Normal Point of View**

The Main Training Hall of House Dracarys was on the Outside of the domain shrouded by thick trees. Their was square platform that sat in the middle of the open room. The weaponry was stationed the left side of room. The armor and training gear was to the right. Their were mirrors on the only wall in the room. Their were benches made on either side of the room, for watching spectators. Their the majority of the fellowship and Canadiel sat watching intently as Aragorn and Boromir dueled.

Both men were covered in sweat as the battle trailed on. Neither of them had managed to land a blow on each other. Aragorn was holding his sword in a stand off position to guard himself or dodge if he had to. Then Boromir ran towards Aragorn an raised his sword. The sound of metal clashing rang throughout the hall. Boromir was determined to at least land a scratch on Aragorn. However Isildur's heir was swift and graceful, to Boromir's blunt force. The duel continued on for several more minutes.

Then sitting on the sidelines Canadiel and Legolas lifted their hands at the same time to sniff the foul air. Then they both looked at each other.

" Did you smell that" Candy said

" Indeed, the blood of Orcs, and burned flesh." Legolas stated

" Legolas my hearing isn't as good as yours, but can you hear the slightest flutter of wings." Canadiel said with a frown

" Yes and it's headed this way." Legolas said taking out his sword " How did you know that?" he said and everyone turned to Candy

" Everyone but away your weapons, and bow low to the ground." Canadiel said walking off the benches to kneel before the forest, she lifted her head to see that everyone followed her directions.

Moments later Emrys appeared still in her demon form. Flying over them with her enormous black wings. The wind was spreading the blood and gore on the grass of the ancient forest. Before she fluttered to the ground. When Emrys opened her eyes they were still it's blood red color.

"Lady Canadiel we wish to know, who the fuck these strangers are." Emrys's Demon said

" They are the Fellowship of the Ring Master Dracarys." Lady Canadiel said lifting her head

" Oh I see. In the eyes of the hobbits we see fascination, and fear. You are quite humorous creatures." Master Dracarys and Emrys stated

"Master Dracarys please, they mean no harm. If they have questions we can answer them in the Throne Room if you please." Lady Canadiel said

" Very well, bring us a new set of garments. Then place them in the throne room." Master Dracarys and Emrys said

" Yes master" Lady Canadiel said standing and motioning to the others to stand and follow.

**Time skip**

Master Dracarys changed his clothing and began to make his way to the Throne Room. Where the fellowship of the ring was already seated in wooden chairs. He changed into a black tunic with emerald embroideries, and green leggings. As he walked to the Throne Room their was a intimidating aura around him. Even though he was in Emrys's body his demon features were still present. Even when he spoke, his and Emrys's voice came out.

" So Lady Canadiel says I should answer your fucking questions. This shall be a very pleasant evening." They said in a sarcastic voice tapping their fingers on the chair's arm

" Master I think they would want to know how the curse started." Lady Canadiel said

" I am no curse, just a blessing from satin. My dear. " Master Dracarys said with a sinister smile

"Many millennia's ago their late ancestor Vienarys came to my home in the mountains, during the Elvin Wars. He asked me to give him a power so great that it would surpass any weapon ever forged. He said ' Let it be so fierce that is passes on through my ancestor's.' I warned him that ever generation their power would be harder to control. Now the blessing was only passed through the dark haired children, unless their was only one child born. You see the twins were the 6th generation of this blessing. Canadiel was born to bare the blessing. However Emrys came to my mountain, where I had laid asleep. She begged me to give the blessing to her. She said she more equipped to handle such a task. She fears no pain nor death she told me. So 'I granted her wish. I told her she would be the last to bare the blessing, and gain immortality. Every 100 years it grows in strength. One day she might be turned entirely into a Black Dragon permanently. " Master Dracarys said

" I think she chose this because she didn't want to corrupt her sister's pure heart. Every Dracarys before her became corrupt and psychotic. Now their are only two Dracarys left. Because when Emrys came of age she wiped them out. Her father killed her mother so she returned the favor. The rest of the Royals, were either killed during her rampage, or they are in hiding. You see they planned to keep to her as a immortal weapon. Lock her in a cage only to release her for warfare. Now I will answer your tedious questions." Master Dracarys said

" Why did you give the Dracarys this power? What is it?" Gandalf said

" Simply I love to see the corruption in men's hearts. I gave them the soul of a dragon." Master Dracarys said

" When might she become a dragon?" Merry asked

" I would say in the next millennia or so. However she is strong-willed so their is no certain date as long as she has control over the soul." Master Dracarys said

"You said she would be the last to bare it. Also that she would gain immortality, but all elves are immortal." Legolas said

" Prince of Mirkwood, if I drove a blade through your heart. If I burned your body to ashes. Would you still be alive?" Master Dracarys said and he shook his head no

" If I tried to kill Emrys she wouldn't die. Not by any weapon, disease or old age. " Master Dracarys said

"What happens to her before and after she changes?" Aragorn said

" Their are 2 jagged slits in her back, from the multiple times her flesh is torn and her wings sprout. Her anger will rise and she'll shoot fire from her mouth, hands and feet. She is given a thrist for bloodlust, but she already had that. Then she looks as she does now." Master Dracarys said gesturing to her body.

"How much control over body does she possess?" Canadiel asked and everyone turned to see her tear stained eyes

" She controls 75% of her body, but she is the strongest of all of ancestors. She is wise, cunning and clever. Her temper even surpasses my own. If her soul only becomes stronger she gain full control over her dragon soul. However if the soul of the dragon surpasses her own she will lose control." Master Dracarys said standing up

" I must leave for now, Emrys is waking up." Master Dracarys said and all the dragon attributes disappeared expect for the wings. Then a grunt was heard as the wings retracted back into her back.

"We are what we hunt" Emrys said

"And we hunt what we are." Canadiel said walking over to her sister

" The next time that greedy fucking worm appears, knock me out." Emrys said standing but her legs wobbled a little and Legolas was by her in a second to catch her

" Thank you" Emrys said " Can you put me on the Throne their is more to discuss." Emrys said and Legolas nodded

" Now I am not fond of you knowing my past. But I can't do anything about it now. If you are frightened of me I will renounce my spell and you may leave if you wish" Emrys said

" What do you mean spell? I sense no enchantment." Gandalf said

"Ahh I have grown stronger since last saw me Gandalf. I casted a spell so that time would stop on middle- earth. Outside it is the same day you arrived at our domain. You may stay and rest for as long as you wish here." Emrys said

" You mean we can stay in your beautiful home?" Pippin asked

" Yes, and you are welcomed back anytime. For now I must attend to the silts on my back, come candy. I didn't give my life so you would be so fucking lazy." Emrys said getting up from the throne

" Hey Emrys that's not fair." Canadiel said in a whiny voice

" I shall see you all in the dinning hall. Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, and Boromir come to the healing tower in 15 minutes." Emrys said walking up the steps with her sister's help

_**Time Skip**_

**Emrys's Point of View**

As I lied on my stomach waiting for Candy to finish healing me. I thought of what could happen if lost control of the dragon soul. What if I destroyed my sister's precious life, that I pledged to protect. I would lock myself away from the outside world. I would kill every men, women and child I saw. I knew that if I was going to be able to control at least my side of bloodshed. I needed to be at war, where my hunger for it would suffice.

Then I heard the sound of footfalls coming up the stairs. I was only wearing the black bandages around my large chest, and leggings. But I didn't care my body was gorgeous I didn't care what other people thought. Then I saw the 4 I was waiting for come up the stairs, and stand by the door in shock. As a deep pink blush roamed over all the cheeks even Gandalf. So I started laughing so hard I rolled off of the bed and hit the ground, but my sister caught me.

" Emrys even if you are immortal you will surely die off laughing." Candy said with a laugh

" Lle san kilo.(You may be right)." I said as I climbed back on to the bed laying down on my stomach.

" You 4 may sit, their is no reasons for my friends to stand." I said

" My lady we can wait until you are dressed." Legolas said

" I am dressed as I'll ever be for now." I said and Legolas' blush grew deeper

" It seem the innocents of our friend is being corrupted by the mere sight of a half naked woman." Gandalf said in Quenyan

" Indeed" Aragorn and I said then they all looked up at me expect Candy

" How many languages do can you speak" Legolas said

" We can speak 69 languages and we understand 130." I said and smiled at the shock in their faces

" Whom are you referring to my lady? " Aragorn said

" Candy, Master Dracarys and I." I said

" Now I only ask of 1 request from the fellowship of the ring. If you will here out my claim?" I said and they all nodded

" I wish to accompany you on your journey, to Mordor. The thirst for blood is sometimes unquenchable. I feel that I would be able to help when it comes to wisdom and battle strategy. If I go I feel that I wouldn't have to transform for about 4 months or so. It would mean the world to me. I would be able to further control the dragon's soul and I might be able to become one with the soul at my command. Not for me to be at his beck and call." I said

" We'll I think that it is a splendid However you would probably take all the fun out it. Do you two find anything wrong this?" Gandalf said

" No" both men and elf said

"Please sister let me come along. I can stand my ground I promise." Canadiel said crying

" Nu'o taewk deis selera nu'o, valar morghulis. You must protect the people while I'm away you'll be safe. I love you my dear sister, now go" I said wiping her tears away and she left

( If you were injured all men must die)

" You three as well." I said looking at Gandalf, Boromir and Aragorn " I need to ask the prince of a serious request" As I said this I grew angry and they darted out of the door

**Legolas Point of View**

" If any harm were to ever come to my sister. I would die a thousand deaths. I am begging you" Emrys said getting down on 1 knee knelling in front of me

" If my domain falls while I'm away, Do you think you would be able to bring Canadiel to Mirkwood under protection. She would be able to teleport their so she could arrive at any time." Emrys said

" I would do anything you ask of me Emrys. Your sister will be under the protection of the Woodland Realm." I said lifting her chin up

" Thank you so much." Emrys said swinging her arms around my waist while still sitting on the floor.

" You are most welcome. Here let me grab your robe and I'll help you back to your chambers." I said putting my arm around her waist, and began to walk her down the spiral stairs into the castle.

" Legolas I don't wanna come off rude, but when you're around me you blush a lot like you're scared of making a wrong move. You don't have to try an impress me." Emrys said looking straight ahead and she smiled

"If it displeases you, I'll stop" I said fearing for most and turning my head

Why would you say such a thing? Look at me! " she said taking my hand in her's " You've been nothing but kind to me. My prince you shouldn't have to worry about displeasures. If I didn't like it you'd know" Emrys said taking her hand away, but I took it back kissed her knuckles

"While we walk back, would you mind telling me a funny story?" I said

" I don't see the harm in it." She said

" A very time ago my friends and I journeyed to Mirkwood. It was rather fun actually, see we never grow tired so we travelled through the night and day. When we arrived at the beautiful place, your father was only a child. He always smiled and sang when I came to the kingdom. When it was time to dine. Your father and I planned a joke on your grandfather. We got clear tape and stretched it out all over the doors. When your grandfather walked in he screamed like a girl. He said he was being attacked by a ghost, even some of his hair got caught." Emrys said and we both laughed

About the time we finished laughing I had already brought Emrys back to her chambers, to my dismay. Her room was very large she had a King sized bed that in entirely covered in black. Expect for the silver embroideries, pillows, and sheets. Their was a long archway leading in to the bathroom. A mirror was on the celling over her bed, and their were many dressers. But I noticed there were no windows in her room. Instead of her walls being made from plaster they were made of cold grey bricks.

" Would you like to come in?" she said with the most hypnotic voice but I shook my head no. For I swear their was lust in her red eyes ' Wait her eyes are silver, aren't they?'

" Alright we'll when you go down to the dinning hall. Would you be so kind to ask Canadiel to bring Dúlindir to us." Emrys said walking behind the changing screen

"Yes I will" I said something just didn't feel right my heart was aching

I once again I moved down the hallways, and up a set a stairs. Until I found the giant wooden door, that held my friends. I followed the sound of laughter and the smell of food all the way to the long table. I saw Canadiel talking to Frodo and Sam laughing. I walked around the tables until I was standing behind the 2 hobbits.

" Excuse me Lady your sister asked me if you could send Dúlindir to her." I said and then I sat down beside her

" Hopefully this one survives." Candy said under her breath but I heard her clearly

"Dúlindir?" She said looking over at a tall young man in the corner.

" Yes my lady" He said in a deep voice He had long silky brown hair that went to his back, and green eyes. He had slightly tanned porcelain skin with dimples.

" Go to the Queen's Chambers, and come back in one piece" She said he smiled and ran out of the room

" Why did you send him in their, if you think he might die."

" I will not disobey my queen or my master. Plus I love the stories they tell when their in the infirmary" Canadiel said

**Emrys's and Master Dracarys' Point of View WARNING LIME AHEAD DISGRESSION ADVISED**

We were waiting on the end of our bed with only her black robe tied on her waist. Sitting up with her legs crossed trying to control our thirst. We could feel the heat from her core, it was begging to be fucked. Then We heard her door open and close with a lock. We chuckled seeing how scared and happy his soul was at the same. He was still dressed in his regal dark green tunic and leggings the same color as his eyes.

" Are you more scared or excited Dúlindir?" We asked taking off her robe and standing up and his sparkled

" Excited my Lady." He said with a bow

" Do you think you could last the whole night?" We said and he nodded

" You will do everything We say. No questions asked do you understand?" We said with stern eyes and he nodded

" Undress, then come before us and kneel" he did as I said and he did what he was told

" Lick her pussy, until we cum and you will swallow it all." he nodded and opened her legs and began to lick, suck and tease her clit

"Ahh" We said laying down on the bed as he began to grind his tongue into her pussy. We gripped the sheets, and rose up and shoved his head closer to her pussy. When he started hitting her G-Spot we gripped his head harder and felt the familiar thick red ooze cover our fingers.

" Do It Harder! I Want You Deeper" We moaned and he removed his tongue and placed 2 finger into her. Pumping slowly then going faster and faster adding more fingers. He was tormenting her pussy just how we like it. We leaned up and scratched his arms. When I couldn't hold back anymore, and we came in his mouth. He lifted up his head and swallowed like a good boy.

" How do I taste Dúlindir" We said with a smirk

" My queen, you are sweeter then the finest deserts, any kingdom has to offer." He said panting and I looked over his muscular frame. Their were gashes in head from when I squezzed but he'll live. Their was long deep jagged scratches on each of his arms. When I looked further down his dick was standing at full attention. He needed to take care of that. Our servants were only here to give us pleasure when we wanted it.

"Dúlindir, lay down and rub your dick up and down ever so slowly at first, then go faster." We said walking over to a chair and sitting directly in front of him

He laid down on our white rug, and grabbed his 7 inch dick so hard that his knuckles turned white. He started pumping very slowing until I snapped and he went faster and faster. I noticed he grunted when pre-cum appeared . Then he arched his back further into his hand while he came.

" My Queen" he said and he squirted all over the floor. We walked over to him and stepped on his throat

" Louder I can't hear you darling" We said with malice and released our foot

"MY QUEEN, please let me worship your womanhood. I need to taste you." He said trailing a up our legs with butterfly kisses up until her pussy. Kissing it's core and he began licking and teasing her pussy with hunger. He wasn't the best but he could please us.

"FUCK, we like the way you beg" We moaned titling our head back, as he eat me out like a rabid dog who hasn't seen a meal in years. The whole time this was happening we kept seeing Legolas' face. This continued until the hour before dawn. Then we literally grabbed his neck and flung him into the hallway (fully clothed and showered). Then we drifted off to sleep.

**LIME END**

**Canadiel Point of View**

I was up bright and early about to make my daily rounds. I got out of my King Sized blue bed and began to walk towards my closets. I opened the large white doors to reveal an abundance of dresses from all different colors. I picked a knee length baby blue dress with pink sash. I snapped my hands together and it appeared on my body. I then walked over to my dresser and grabbed my basket that held the medicines for my people. I walked out of the door, towards the homes where the sick and elderly were.

I knocked on the door of a small wooden house. The door opened to see a coughing little blond haired girl with blue eyes.

" Come on now Elunes, it is to early for you to be up. I'll give you some medicine that will make you feel better and you can go back to bed." I said patting the little girls head and she smiled

" Ok Lady Candy" Elunes said with sparkling eyes as she lead up stairs to her room.

" Sit up on your bed, so you can drink this." I said helping the girl sit up and gave a small vial filled with purple liquid. She swallowed it and made a grimaced look.

" That tasted like cough syrup" Elunes said

" That's because it was cough syrup. Are you any feeling better?" I asked

" Yes I am Lady Candy" Elunes said giving me a hug, and I returned the favor

"I must go now, child but I'll see you soon." I said walking out of her house, and down the street treating other paitents for the another half an hour.

Then walking back up through the archway to check on my sister's servant. While I was walking I started to think about what happens when they step into that room. Why do they come back injured or dead? Is it because of Master Dracarys' soul that's doing this? or is it Emrys? I proceeded into a moving brick wall, and fell down.

"Ughh what was that." I said looking up to see Legolas " Oh Good morning, sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said getting up

" Here let me help you." He said extending his hand out to me, and pulling me up.

" Have you seen Dúlindir? I was coming to check on his wounds." I said and he looked down at me

" So you can smell the blood as well." Legolas said and I nodded

" But I do not know exactly where he is." I said nonchalantly

" He's in the healing hall" He said and I nodded and started in that direction " I'll come with you" He said following behind me

**Legolas Point of View**

I'm curious to what she meant by ' I love listening to their stories' , and what she meant by 'I hope he lives through the night'. Their is only one thing I'd love to do with Emrys till dawn. But even if I got that chance I wouldn't know what to do. My trail of thought drifted off when I bumped into Canadiel. I looked over to see her staring at something. On the end of the steps was a injured Dúlindir. He was holding his shoulder which seemed to be poking out. His neck had marks on it like he had been dragged or strangled. Their was tiny gashes on his skull. Dried blood was tangled in his hair. Their were long claw marks on his arm.

" Legolas can you help me get him up. So I can put him on the bed." Canadiel said smiling

' what could she possibly be happy about.' I thought

" Hold open the door, and I'll but him on the bed." I said and she nodded running up the stairs

I helped him up the spiral stairwell, before I placed him on the bed. Then I sat down in one of the chairs, and watched as Canadiel mixed the medicines. Then I heard Dúlindir speaking in a language I didn't I understand.

"la déesse de la tourmente la déesse de la folie de la déesse de la mort j'adore Nous avons tous adorerons" He said

" Indeed she is and she will always be" Canadiel said bandaging his wounds around his neck

" What did he say?" I said

" He said " the goddess of torment, the goddess of insanity, the goddess of death, I worship... We all will worship."

" Is he talking about Emrys?" I said looking up at candy

" Yes he is, but by noon he'll start speaking Sindarin again." Lady Canadiel

" If I may ask, how did he get injured?" I said

" Emrys loses control of her soul to the dragon on some nights. He gives random orders that must be followed or he'll kill them. However he kills them anyways, Dúlindir is the second survivor. " Lady Canadiel said with a frown

" I fear that your leaving one key aspect out. What did the dragon use the servants for this time?" I questioned

" He used him for pleasure, but he never allows the servants to go all the way." Lady Canadiel said and I stopped breathing for a moment then I grew angry

' How dare that monster ridicule her body like that. If Emrys ever becomes free of that dragon, I'll kill it myself. 'I thought balling up my fist so hard my knuckles turned white and I punched the wall. A giant hole was embedded in there.

" Legolas are you okay let me see your hand." Canadiel said and started wrapping my hand in bandages

" I'll be fine, I'm leaving now. Good day Lady Canadiel." I said walking away. When I smelt Emrys around the garden below the healing tower but she was talking to what seemed to be her personal guards.

**Emrys Point of View**

I was admiring the black roses that clung to the vines around a old rusty statue. When I heard several footsteps coming from the trees outside the healing tower. A gust of wind spread through the single crack of the window. And I smelled the scent of my Imperial guard. Moments later 6 men were seen jumping over the fence.

Three of the men were dressed in black imperial elvin armor. They had long white hair that touched the small of their backs. They all each had a different set color of eyes, and pale skin. The other men were dressed in white imperial elvin armor. The had long black haired that touched the small of their backs. They all kneeled before me.

" What do u need?" I said

" The fathers of the ancient forest request your guidance Urulóki." 1 of the black armored said

" Húrdir go now and tell them I'll be their momentarily." I said and he vanished

" Dimaethor and Lhathron stay with me. The rest of the guard go to my sister while I'm away." as I said this, the white imperial guards stood and walked over to the tower, passed Legolas and up the stairs.

" Let's go! I hate staying in this domain longer then I have to." I said walking through the garden

" Okay what's really going on." I said once we were outside of the domain

"The fathers of the ancient forest need to know if they should help in this time of war. Nut if they do the domain will be left unprotected from the outside. Some of the fathers have no intent on leaving to help in human affairs" Dimaethor said

" Great a bunch of ancients babies, want me to hold their bottle." I said and a black light surrounded us and we were teleporting once again.

The wooden chamber was far beneath the surface, it was a place of sanctuary. Where the ancient forest could time in a time of war or famine. There stood the 5 ancient fathers

directly in the center of the room, standing proud and strong. Their broad leaves stretched to the celling. However one of the five fathers was shaking immensely under my presence.

" Is their a problem Eragon? I said sitting down in a crystalized black chair I had newly made

" N-no my queen." Eragon replied stuttering horribly as a drop of sweat dripped off his face

" Then why do you stutter?" I stated but I was not answered " ANSWER THE QUESTION!"" I bellowed at the top of my lungs so loud their branches began to quake.

" My lady he fears the sight of your demon eyes. And he is so very stressed, with the war at hand." Acacia replied (one of the Ancient Mothers)

" My eyes make him shiver with fright. Very well then, I'll shield my demon eyes for the remainder of this council." I stated and then nodded to Húrdir who standing in the far corner of the room.

" Which of the Anicent Fathers/Mothers choose to help in this time of war?" Húrdir said very loudly to only see two of them raise their branches

" Which of the Ancient Fathers/Mothers choose to avoid this age of war and destruction" Lhathron said to only see Ash raise his branch

" Which f the Ancient father's/Mothers care nothing for the war at hand" Dimaethor said to see 2 of them raise their branches

" My queen it seems as if the votes are split. Ash has to decide whether he's going to help or turn a blind eye." Húrdir stated

" I know, my mellon but their will be no more voting. For these fools are stubborn and spiteful" I replied standing from my chair and I started to pace back and forth.

" Here is what I propose. The five fathers/mothers will do nothing at this time of war. Unless Lady Canadiel or myself ask for your assistance. If anyone steps out of line I will cut you down from your roots and burn you. Do you understand?" I said to see all of the ancients bow before me, as they rose I bowed back

" And if you need anything else please **hesitate** to ask." I said walking back to my men " Let's go" I said and a familiar black light surrounded us, and we were teleported to my domain.

" You all go enjoy the domain. There's no telling when we must leave again." I said and all bowed and walked towards the entrance. When they were out of sight I heard a voice

" Emrys even though you rule your domain with an iron fist. You can be very kind to others around you." Legolas said sitting in a tall tree sharping his twin knives

**Legolas Point of View**

" You will not speak of this to anyone." Emrys demanded her body pulsing with anger

" Kindness is nothing to be ashamed of, neither is it a sign of weakness." I replied placing my knives on the branch

" That may be true, however I am not a gentle being." Emrys said calming her person

" A long time ago I wasn't either. I was very prejudice towards others especially dwarfs and for that I am ashamed." I said bowing my head low to avoid her silver eyes.

" Legolas come and spend the rest of the day with me. It might just cheer you up." as she said this I could swear my heart had stopped beating

" Is that a yes?" Emrys said looking quite confused at the moment

" Oh my apologies, I'd be delighted " I said jumping down from the branch and collecting my knives. She then led around the domain to a beautiful river that flowed through what seemed to be a large target range. ( Bow and Arrows)

" If u beat me I'll learn to be more of a kinder person. But if you lose, you will stop feeling ashamed of yourself my prince." Emrys said turning her head back to her bow, and releasing the string. The arrow flew off the handle straight into the target that was 20 yards away.

" Bull's eye" Emrys said cheering for herself

" Don't get to carried way my queen, this isn't over yet." I said looking straight at her as I fired my arrow without looking and it landed directly in bull's eye

" let's play until we reach 21." Emrys said preparing to fire another arrow. We kept firing just like that over and again until we reached 20 points.

" Okay now if my arrow can out run yours I win, and vise-versa." I said preparing my bow and she mimicked my movements. " 1..2..3!" we both fired the arrows soared through the air only to land at the same time at 100 yards.

" We'll I guess it's a tie." I stated but questioned at the same time, for my brow had rose slightly

" It was never a game, it was only to keep your mind off things." Emrys said putting the bow and arrows up, then looking up to the see the sun. Dusk was approaching very fast

" Thank you Emrys, but even so we should both fulfill the end of our deal." I said holding out my hand " Would you accompany me back to the domain."

" I'd be delighted to, I'm tired anyways." Emrys said taking my hand as I led her back up the dirt pathway into the domain. Once there I saw Lady Candy talking to some of her people discussing something. When she turned around and her eyes landed on Emrys

" Oh Legolas you can let me take her to bed. And you can retire for the evening." Lady Candy said taking Emrys away and up the stairs.

I watched them until they both disappeared around the corner. I then retired to bed myself, but I knew by morning my feelings for her would grow stronger.

**_Time Skip_**

I awoke in the morning to sound of my mother's voice in my head.

" If you have found someone truly dear to your heart. Why wait my son...why wait." she said I had to shake my clear of her melodically voice. I need to talk to Emrys my feelings are becoming overwhelming. It was like at that moment I just broke through the dam holding me back. I needed to tell her and I needed to tell her now. When I reached her chambers I knocked on Emrys door, and I heard a muffled come in. I walked into her room to see that it all looked the same. Expect Emrys was under the covers, she smelled strange as if she was sick. I walked to her bedside and stood by her bed, and she sat up.

" Good morning Legolas" she said and then she sneezed really loud, but she pretended like nothing had happen.

" Are you ok my lady? I could go and get Canadiel" I said with concerned eyes

" Yes I'm alright, these are just allergies you wont get sick. You may sit on the bed, I wont bite." She said with the most beautiful smile.

I sat on her bed and began to play with my hands. I was so nervous that I began to sweat. I sat their fidgeting quietly for what seemed like forever, when she spoke up.

" Legolas if something is on your mind. You know you can tell me anything right. You can start from the beginning it might make it easier to speak." She said

" When I first came to your domain. I was entranced with the beauty of this place, and my new love. When I found out her secrets. I felt relived to be able to know something about her. However I was very concerned when she returned to me one day covered in blood. I thought I was going to lose her, until I saw that it wasn't her blood. But still I didn't want her to see a day of war or pain. I wanted to make it easier for her to bare her pain. I wanna be twisted around her little finger. I wanted to be the one to make her smile in the morning. The one and only person she'd ever need to brighten her day. What I'm trying to say is I feel in love with you. " I looked at the floor the entire time, until I said my last sentence. I looked straight into those beautiful steel orbs.

" Legolas I will not lie to you so just hear me out. Before I meant you I didn't smile, laugh, or even step foot in this domain for a very long time. When Master Dracarys told the fellowship of my secret. I feared that you would be frightened of me. And I've never cared for what anybody has thought of me in a long time. I felt my heart flutter when I made you laugh the other day. I didn't want it to end." Emrys said

" It doesn't have to. Emrys will you allow me to court you?" I said kneeling before her, grabbing her hand

" Yes I will "she said with a smile and she bended down and kissed my forehead.

I stood up and kissed her forehead. Then I captured her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. We battled for dominance, but she made me melt into pure bliss and she won. I then had to come up for air, so we broke apart.

" Can you just promise me one thing." I said and she nodded " Will you stop trying to handle every thing on your own. I will cherish the time I have with you even if it's helping you through this." I said with mournful eyes, if she said no she would break my heart

" It's been that way for a very long time. But change could be good for me." She said giving me hug and I returned it placing my head over hers

" Theirs no reason for you to be so far away. Come sit by me" She said patting the spot next to her on the bed, and lifting up the sheets.

I laid down next to her under the cover. Then pulled her up so she sat in my lap, and I put my arms around her petite waist placing my hands over hers. I wanted to be as close to her as possible.

" Legolas tell me the most embarrassing thing you've ever did." Emrys said turning her head

" Once when I was very young, my father was holding a feast. He told me not to get in the way of the servants during their preparations. That day I was so excited, that I couldn't wait until the feast. When it was time to go down to the feast. My father brought me the most beautiful clothes. They were gold with accents of green with matching leggings. After I tried them all, I ran down the hallways into the dinning hall. The hall was filled with wonderful food, and many royal elves. I ran into one of the servants serving Lord Elrond. I accidently bumped her really hard. I tired to stop but I couldn't brake, she flipped onto the table, and slide knocking over all the food. All of the Royals were very angry and shocked, but father he was furious. I couldn't move from my spot like I was frozen, until I saw him get up and I ran out." I said smiling.

When I looked down Emrys was laughing so hard she was in tears. " Hahahahaha, I bet Thranduil shit a horse." She said barely breathing

" My love, when did that ever come into the context." I said

" It's just a expression my love." Emrys said

" In what day an age is that an expression?" I said

" I don't know my grandmother used to say things like that when she was angry." Emrys said leaning more into my chest

" My love if I may ask how many summers have you seen?' I said

" I'm old enough to be your great-grandmother, I'm 21,228 years young" Emrys said looking into my eyes as they grew wide with astonishment

" That is impossible you only look to be a little over 4,000 years." I said (18-21)

" Anything is possible my dearest." She said leaning up and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Then opening up my arms.

" Where are you going Emrys?" I said still clutching her in my arms

" To dress, so we can leave for the quest today, like Gandalf asked me to. The fellowship cannot stay here forever. We must go and fulfill the quest." Emrys said sliding out of my arms

" Emrys you don't have to go. We can find another way to-.." I said when she cut me off

" Legolas, I have a temporary solution to my problem. I wont stand by and watch you leave me. If I go I'll know that I will be of some use, and I wont have to kill needless for awhile." Emrys said kissing my forehead " I will know that you'll be safe." she said staring into my eyes

"Alright you may go. As long as you stay by side my love." I said letting go of her

" I plan on it." She said walking away behind the screen throwing over her silk robe she had been wearing, then moments later stepping out in a battle like yet sexy armor.

Her shirt was cropped stopping just inches before her leaned stomach. It was covered in what looked like black dragon scales. Her leggings were riding low on her hips, they covered in the same dragon scales. However their were 2 identical white lines on each side of her legs. She was wearing white boots to her knee, with black steel covering her boots. When she turned around their was a 2 slit in her shirt. I'm guessing that's for her wings. She sat down in front of her mirror and began to brush her long white hair. She braided it into a waterfall braid and pinned it into a bun as 2 very long strands framed her elegant face.

" How do I look?" She said smiling

" You look radiant my love." I said getting up to hug her, to my surprise the scales were incredibly soft

"Let's go to the armory the others should be there by now." She said grabbing my hand and leading me down the halls. Then I heard clashes of metal, then Gimli yelling

" Ugh raggedy swords, I'd rather have an axe by side any day." Gimli yelled

**Emrys Point of View**

"Gimli if you want a sword as long as that one. I can just make it thinner." I said as I picked up the sword and my hands glowed with black fire then it dispersed. When I opened my hands the word was the same length but thinner.

" Thank you Emrys." Gimli said

" I also have axes, armor, and shields for all races. If you to need to repair anything just give it to me." I said walking outside of the armory

I whistled a ancient spell and in front of me 2 swords appeared Vixen and Hades. Vixen was the sword that controlled souls, it had a pure white blade and a midnight colored hilt. Hades was a pure black sword, that corrupts it's victim's death, making it more excruciating. I then strapped them on my waist, and walked back into the armory.

"Ahh you hold the ancient swords Anglachel and Anguirel. Do you believe that the prophecy is true Emrys?" Gandalf said

"There is malice in this sword. The dark heart of the smith still dwells in it. It will not love the hand it serves; neither will it abide with you long." I said restating the prophecy

" I believe that malice lies in this sword, I believe that the smith's heart still dwells in it. However anything that serves under another, to only be served in battle is never loved. But it has served me well. The sword has never rejected me. Also I renamed them this sword is Hades, and the other is Vixen." I said moving towards the hobbits.

"Would you like a blade as well?" I said gesturing to all of them, and they all nodded expect for Frodo

"Frodo I am well aware of what goes on when others turn a blind eye." I said to Frodo in his mind, and his eyes grew wide

"H-how did you do that?" Frodo said

" I grew wiser with age, and experience young one." I said smirking " Now come with me hobbits of the Shire. I've made long knifes for you myself." I said walking out of the armory and into my workshop across the hall. I walked over to my desk that held the blades.

" You may pick one, but remember all the best swords have names." I said walking over to the corner to polish my blade, and Gandalf sat next to me.

" If you are here to question my judgment do not." I said not even looking up at him

" Emrys I only came over here to ask you where you got your armor." Gandalf said with a chuckle and all heads turned to me

" Hmm I will tell you that story when we make camp. It will be my pleasure to give you all nightmares." I said with a sinister smile, my fangs shining in the light

" You don't really mean that do you?" Merry said and I only smiled

" If we are all ready lets say our good byes and leave." Aragorn said and I got up walking out with the others

**Canadiel's Point of View**

I was walking around the Throne room when I felt something coming towards me. I turned around to see the doors open my sister and the fellowship walk in. Once I noticed that everybody was dressed in armor, I felt my heartbreak.

" We've come to say farewell Lady Candy" Aragorn said walking to me and kissing my hand

" I will see you again when you return." I said as I saw Gimli walk up

"We shall meet again we little lass. Gimli said hugging me and I smiled and hugged him back

" We will not be long Lady Candy" Legolas said kissing my cheek

" When we return, we'll have a feast." Boromir said bowing to me

" We will miss you dearly Lady Candy. You will have to visit the Shire someday We'll have a feast." The hobbits said squeezing me

"Sister?" I said as she walked up to me and kissed my cheek. Emrys whispered in my ear so one else would hear

" If I lose control of my soul. You will be the Queen of this domain. If I don't return go to the catacombs and say the words. I will always give you guidance."

Then she started to walk away, but I ran and caught her arm. " You don't mean it do you?" I said as my tears started to fall

" Stop crying my selera (sister)" She said wiping my tears and turning away "dasvidaniya" (Until we met again) she said turning away from me

" Before you go, you should wait a couples minutes. Emrys is changing form." I said they all nodded but I noticed Legolas wasn't there

**Legolas' Point of View**

When Emrys was walking back towards us. I saw her eyes turn from her silver to blood red. ' She was turning' I followed her out of the Throne room and into the catacombs. She didn't notice me until we were half way there

"What are you doing here I may hurt you." She said

"I told you I would help make your pain easier to bare." I said

" At least stay away from me." She said before clutching her sides kneeling before the entrance of the catacombs.

Her long braided hair started to turn into the deepest black. I saw her flesh jerk, and my black wings tore from body. I was at her side in a instance speaking soothing words into my loves ears. She arched her back up from the pain. Then her finger nails grew into deadly claws, and her teeth grew into fangs. Black scales could be seen around the left side of her neck.

"We hunt what we are, and we are what we hunt." Emrys said in her voice panting heavily but with her voice only. The dragons soul did not take over her ability yet

" Emrys how are you still in control." I said

" I cut my hand on the blade and made myself turn. I'm in control just by pure luck." she said smiling and her eyes turned back into their normal silver.

" Why did you that?" I said

" I am stronger in this form. Now lets go, the others are waiting." She said standing up and walking towards the exit, I followed close behind

**Emrys's Point of View**

When we entered back into the throne room. The hobbits backed away from me as if they were frightened. Even Gimli looked to be a little shaken up. Then Canadiel stepped towards me staring into my eyes.

'Sister is everything alright' She said in my mind

" Canadiel I changed myself, I will be able to control my mind. However our thirst's are a completely different story." I said looking at her

" I will not harm you if that's what you're afraid of. I have a certain taste I prefer." I said with a stern voice staring at the hobbits and Gimli

" She is just jesting. Now come on were losing daylight." Legolas said grabbing my clawed hand and leading the way to the exit.

When we reached the outside. Their was not a single sound but our footsteps. The air had no scent, nor breeze...time was frozen. I let go of his hand and walked further to the middle of the forest. I drew a 6 edged star in the dirt, with my foot. Over it I drew ancient symbols then I began to lower the enchantment. I placed my hands together in a praying position. Then proceeded to word the silent enchantment, and the star glowed black. Then the air was filled with many scents, and the breeze picked up. The world around us had started again, and I covered up the star.

" Let's go it will be night fall in these parts earlier then the rest of the realm. We wont have to worry about Orcs, the trees will protect us. It will be a day before we reach the outskirts of the forest. " Gandalf said

" May our journey be long and filled with torment." I said calmly walking towards the Misty Mountains, Legolas by my side

We walked for about a good 3 hours before rain started to fall on the grounds. Since I knew the lands well, I knew that it would be a while for it let up. I Looked into the sky a saw that it was filled with darkness.

" Emrys do you know of anywhere, where we could find shelter from the cold." Aragorn said

" Their is one place, it will take you 10 minutes to get their if you move a little faster. I'll fly ahead, follow the light that flickers in the storm." I said flying into the sky and turning into a flame. I slowly guided the fellowship of the ring. To a large cave in a stone wall on the outskirts of the forest flew in the to check to see if the floor was damp, but it wasn't and I turned back into my previous form. I started to gather dry logs to make the fire. When I heard growling, I turned to see a large boar. I reached forward and broke it's neck, and a loud whimper rung out. I then heard a pair of footsteps running. I looked up to see long silky blonde hair and concerned icy blue eyes.

" I am alright, you guys can skin and cut this boar for something to eat. But I must go the mere sight of blood makes me..." I said as my eyes flickered red for a moment. " I have to go, I'll be back before the storm get's any worse" I said about to stand

" My love, you're not leaving without giving me a kiss goodbye." Legolas said leaning down and capturing my lips with his. The kiss was full of longing and passion, as if we would never see each other again. But I broke it, I had to control my thirst. I got up and flew towards the trees. That's when I saw the rest of the fellowship finally arriving.

**Legolas' Point of View**

' When Emrys flew away I felt my heart ach. What good was I to her if I couldn't help her through the pain? ' I thought

Then I heard 8 pairs of footsteps coming towards the cave entrance. I looked up to see the rest of the fellowship. They walked into the cave and sat down on the ground. The hobbits were seated towards the front. Then Gimli ,Aragorn, Boromir were on the left side, and I sat on the right. I turned my head and saw that they all were freezing.

" I'm sorry I should have started the fire for you before I left." I heard Emrys's voice then I turned around Emrys was their carrying a sack over her shoulder. She then sat down on the ground next to me. Since the logs were already in the center. Emrys just said " Dracarys" and fire appeared in her hand. Then she lit the logs.

" I know this is a weird question, but what does your last name mean?" Merry said

" It means dragon fire." Emrys said placing the boar meat into a bolling pot of water.

" Were you always able to control fire." Frodo said

" Actually at birth they said I my eyes danced with flames, but yes." Emrys said applying some herb and seasonings to the pot, then laying her head on my lap and everyone gasped

" Is their a problem?" I said playing with a strand of Emrys's black hair

" No Legolas, when did you two become so close?" Aragorn said in sindarin

" I don't know but now she's my intended." I said in looking down at her and she smiled

" Emrys's does that mean you'll be the Queen of Mirkwood someday." Pippin said

" Maybe, however my sister cannot run our domain without guidance." Emrys said and my smile fell

" You know Lady Dracarys, I've heard you speak many different languages, but which one is your mother language?" Boromir asked

" I have 2 Sindarin and High Valyrian. My kin were originally elves, so I spoke sindarin. However inside all the heirs of the curse is the language of the dragon." Emrys said turning her head to Boromir.

" I think it's time for a scary story my love." I said with a grin

" I think I'm starting to rub off on you." Emrys said leaning up and kissing my cheek

" Emrys I don't wanna hear any scary stories." Samwise said

" Nonsense child, for this is more of an experience." Emrys said laying back down on my lap

" In Sindarin Legend a old wise tale was passed down. Fact turned in to myth and myth into legend. Many millennia's ago twins were born to a powerful family. On the outside the family looked close and inviting, but in reality the were torn apart by bloodshed. One night the girl was sleeping soundly in her bed. When she felt like something was moving underneath her. So she sat up and looked around, and she heard a voice. It said " We are what we hunt, and we hunt what we are. You will become like us. Once more into the fray, it will be the last good fight you'll ever know, live and die on this day, live and die on this day." When she looked up she saw blood red eyes staring down at her through the darkness, and it raised it's clawed hand. Black scales travelled up her body, and she began to squirm, yelling kicking and screaming. The black scales were up to her neck, when she grabbed a hunting knife. She began to cut the scales from her flesh. Blood dripped from every cut she made. When she was free of the scales the figure spoke again. " Ahh I see you are a fighter, then I shall grant you armor." Then the scales rose up and formed into armor. The shadow began to fade away. " We hunt what we are, and we are what we hunt." Then the girl laid their on her bed wishing she was dead all from the excruciating pain. Then she began to laugh at herself.

" I seriously became the monster under my bed, so cliché." the girl said

" That story is about you, and how you got your armor." Boromir said

"Yes and it is also the fortnight of my coronation." Emrys said

" Why did you take the place of your sister?" I said looking down at her

" My sister has never seen battle nor death. I didn't allow it then and I will not allow it now. Plus she would only have outlasted the dragon for a century." Emrys said " Also the food is ready"

" YEA FOOD!" Pippin and Merry said and began serving us bowl of the stew, but when they handed a bowl to Emrys she gave it back

" I don't eat that type of food." She said getting up from my lap and sitting in the corner. I sat down next to her and put her in my lap

" My love what ales you." I said

" Does my past frighten you?" She said cuddling closer to me, and she grabbed a strand of my hair and started twirling it around her finger

" Your past only makes me wanna give you better memories." I said kissing her head

" This is why I love you" Emrys said kissing my cheek

" I love you more." I said hugging her closer when I looked around I saw the others gathering supplies for bed and Boromir walking over to us.

" My lady," Boromir said and she nodded " Legolas could you spare a moment of your time." Boromir said and I looked down at Emrys and she smiled, I got up and left with him

We walked a little ways from the cave until we came upon the outskirts of the ancient forest. When he turned around and spoke to me.

" Love and War do not mix my friend. She could hurt you" Boromir said

" Who are you to talk to me about love and war. Emrys would never hurt me, she doesn't desire to harm innocent lives." I said with a scowl

" What if she loses control of the dragon soul, what then? She might be able to control who she kills. But she'll never be the same. You won't be able to touch her again." Boromir said with a frown

" Even if she loses the dragon soul I'll stay by her side. I don't intend to marry her until this quest is over." I said

" Why so soon? We were only in her domain for a little over a week. Any other place you wouldn't have paid mine to any other elf." Boromir said

" She was the first one to want me, for me. Not because I'm royalty. She isn't like any other elf maidens." I said

" That is why I fear for you my friend. Have you seen what she does to her bed servants? What would happen to you?" Boromir said

" She doesn't have full control. The dragon is making her do such things." I said feeling my anger at it's limits

" You even want her after she has ridiculed her body. Why do you want her?" Boromir said coming a step closer with every word

" THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN." I yelled about to reach for my long knifes when I felt a hand on mine. I looked down to see a caramel colored hand. I looked up to see Emrys with concerned eyes. Then I heard her voice in my head.

" Legolas he isn't worth it, If you want him dead, or injured I'll do it myself for sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong." Emrys said reaching for the hilt on her sword

" No Emrys" I said pulling her hand away. " Boromir do not ever question my judgment ever again, or I'll rip off your limbs. Let's go Emrys." I said then we were submerged in a black light

When the light faded I saw that we were sitting on a branch in a high tree. Emrys was swinging her legs facing away from me. Her long white hair flowing in the breeze.

" When did you find out. " Emrys said

" Your sister was helping Dulindir in the infirmary. I know you were not in control, and it does not waver my love for you." I said

" I hate when that fucking bastard barks orders. Expecting me and the rest to follow. Even though he has made me learn a lot of useful things." Emrys said with lustful eyes

"What are you.." I said but I was cutoff when Emrys captured my lips. I moaned and she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I then picked her up, and she straddled my lap. I wrapped my hands around her waist. The kiss grew hot, as we battled, it seemed to last for hours. When I had to come up for air, to my dismay. I rested my forehead against her's and I was panting but her breath was steady.

" How are you not out off breath?" I said still panting

" If I don't even break a sweat during a war. Why would I be panting after I gave you a kiss." She said sneaking in another chaste kiss

" Touché" I stated sharing another chaste kiss " We should head back." I said

" Did you really have to ruin the fun. Hold on to me" Emrys said and the familiar black light surrounded us and we were at the entrance of the cave.

We walked back in to see all were asleep expect Gandalf. He gave us a look of suspicion but when he saw that we were unharmed. He drifted back to sleep. I laid down on my blanket. When I saw Emrys lay down a few inches from me. I wouldn't have that so I pulled her into my chest, and nudged her neck affectionately. She turned around and massaged my pointed ear. I felt myself losing control.

" Stop that." I said clutching her hand in mine. " You don't know what you're doing to me" I said and she pouted so I leaned down and kissed her forehead, then each cheek her nose and then her lips. She began to laugh a little

" Goodnight Emrys" I said pulling her even closer to me, placing my head on top of her's

" Goodnight Legolas" She said burring her head in my chest

I awoke a few minutes before dawn, to see that my arms were empty. I immediately sat up and began to look around the cave. To find the campfire barely lit and Gandalf and Emrys gone. I grabbed my bow and arrows, and headed out the door. I then caught the scent of Gandalf and Emrys. I started running in their direction, up a grassy hill to see them standing at the base talking in low voices I could barely here them.

" What if Saruman catches you?" Gandalf

" I am nothing but an immortal weapon. I am meant to give others peril and a merciless death." Emrys said with a bored expression

" My dear you exactly what will happen if you see to much death, not by your own hand." Gandalf said smoking his pipe

" I don't plan on seeing anything during battle." Emrys said nonchalantly

" What are you talking about! Are you going to let him control you." Gandalf said getting angry

" No of course not. I plan to...wait someone's there." Emrys said turning and staring directly in my direction. " Legolas come out. Who long have you been there?" She said

" Not that long, but what are you planning to do?" I said

" I plan to either be blind as storm, or let him take over my eyes. If I start to lose control I'll deal with the consequences later." Emrys said in a monotone voice

" Gandalf could you leave us." I said staring at Emrys he nodded and as soon he was out of hearing distances. I spoke again

" You speak of consequences like it wont be fatal. Emrys were talking about your future! My future with you would be non-existence if you lost control. Don't you understand." I yelled

"Legolas, even if I lost control. I would still be by your side, and some fucking worm isn't gonna tell me that I cannot." Emrys intertying her fingers in mine.

" Sometimes I wonder if you've always had such colorful vocabulary." I said walking back up the hill.

" I will not answer that." Emrys said staring off into the distance, I saw her tense up, and her grip lessened

" The mountains wither under the strength of Saruman the White. We must leave NOW!" She said and we began running back to the cave. To see the others gathering their things.

" Hurry gather your things we must cross the mountains. The white wizard grows in strength" I said but something about Emrys was off. It was like she was planning something

**Normal Point of View**

When the Fellowship of The Ring was proceeded to the base of the Misty Mountains. With Legolas and Emrys leading the way. There was deep crisp snow that had submerged the mountains in vain. They pushed forward through the deep snow. The four hobbits and Gimli were waist deep, whereas Gandalf, Boromir and Aragorn were knee deep. Legolas and Emrys were across the top of the snow at the front of the fellowship. With ease as they both were light of foot. Emrys turned around ever now and again to make sure no one had fallen to far behind. Both Boromir and Aragorn had to carry two hobbits each. Then Legolas stopped and titled his head to the sky.

" What is it Legolas?" Gandalf called over the roaring wind. The wizard was using his staff to push through the snow.

"Their is a foul voice in the air." The elf replied

" Saruman!" Gandalf roared, bringing his staff up to fight against the sorcerers dark magic. But the Mountain cracked and acting very quickly Emrys teleported them to the ground. Before an avalanche of snow fell towards the fellowship. They were unscathed but a little cold.

" Is everyone alright?" Emrys said wobbling before Legolas caught her

" Are you alright." Pippin said and she nodded and stood up.

" The best route we have now is to go through the mines of Moria. My cousin should let us in." Gimli said

" The mines of Moria are no more." Emrys said with a blank expression

" What are you talking about my brethren is alive." Gimli said

" This mountain is full of death, I only sense Orcs, hundreds and hundreds of Orcs." Emrys said dusting off imaginary dust

" Do you even care? You act as if death doesn't faze you." Boromir said

" I am a weapon who brings upon death, but I do have a heart." Emrys said simply sighing

" Couldn't you just teleport us in front of the mountain?" Frodo said

" I can only go where I can see or where I have been." Emrys said

" If what you say is true. We should go along the path to the Gap of Rohan. " Aragorn stated

" No, that brings us to close to Isenguard. We'll take the tunnel through the mines." Gandalf said

" If we do one of us will not come back." Emrys stated and all eyes turned to her, but she ignored them

" Stay by my side my love." Emrys whispered to Legolas.

They continued on their journey to the underground route through the mines of Moria. Strangely they had arrived without any worries or problems. They tip toed around the edge of a dark lake. Below great cliffs just outside of the mine. They waited for Gandalf to open the door, which was set in the face of a rock engraved with faint, slender lines of luminous silver running the through the stone.

Emrys was a little behind the fellowship. They were all lounging around on rocks in front of the closed doors. Whereas Emrys was till making her way around the water. Stepping with more caution then beyond necessary. She could sense something evil, lurking under the dark water, and she glared. Her eyes fixated on the still water before her.

" My lady?" Sam asked her stretching out his hand towards her.

Emrys shot one last glare at the water, and accepted the hobbits outstretched hand. As she faced the water she sat on Legolas's lap and faced the water. Her face still showed untrustworthy of the seemingly calm lake. Although the gravely ground was uncomfortable. Aragorn sat down beside Frodo the ring bearer and awaited for the Wizard to open the door. By now everyone had lost their patience by now, and were growing more and anxious to move along.

" What is wrong with Emrys? She keeps staring at the water." Frodo said

" She senses the evil, and she right. For the watcher in the water never sleeps." Aragorn said

" This riddle is tireless, I've tired everyone spell I know to open the door." Gandalf said frustrated

" What does the riddle read?" Emrys said

" _Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen._"(Gate of the Elves, open now for me)" Gandalf said

" The password is mellon" Emrys said loud enough for all to hear

The rock divided down the middle to present to great doors. Heavy rocks scrapped across the ground, and dust puffed out of the mines once the doors opened to reveal pitch black darkness. Emrys then stood abruptly, causing Boromir and Gimli to flinch.

" We should go in." she stated " Quickly!" Although Merry and Pippin had stopped skimming stones into the lake. Emrys knew whatever was in the water had already been awake. The hobbits had down nothing but anger what lays under the still water. It was only a matter of time before it struck. The fellowship grabbed their belongings and headed into the mines. Gandalf lit his staff to guide the way. Legolas paused for a second their was so much darkness swarming in the mines.

" It is a tomb." Boromir said

" Goblins." Legolas said pulling an arrow out of a skull

All of the sudden Frodo felt something slip around his ankle. It was cold and wet. "Aragorn" he whispered loud enough for him to hear. " There's something moving on my foot." He gasped when the tentacle clasped it's self on his ankle. Just before he was pulled off his feet and dragged off into the darkness. Aragorn drew his sword and sliced through off the tentacle. But then Sam screamed as he was pulled away by another thick tentacle.

The Fellowship swiftly left the mines and drew their weapons. Aragorn and Legolas loaded their bows, and fired arrows at the giant water beast. Whereas Gimli, Boromir and Emrys sliced and slashed at the tentacles with their swords and axe. The Hobbits picked up small stones and threw them at the creature. As Sam screamed and was brought closer towards the creatures open mouth. The dark lake began to bubble and ripple as the head of the giant beast appeared. Aragorn drew his sword and ran towards the water, joining Boromir and Gimli to hack away at the writing limbs.

On the shore Emrys and Legolas were firing arrows at the creature. When Emrys drew her sword Hades and came behind Legolas

" Cover me" Emrys said and he nodded Emrys began to feel her flesh jerk and her wings sprouted out of her back, and she grunted. She flew up towards the creature, and caught off it's head, with one swipe of her sword. The Watcher roared one last time and dropped Sam to the ground. After the Fellowship gathered on the shore, and they walked in silents for a couple moments

" There is something else that resides here, besides Orcs and Goblins. Were growing closer to something." Emrys stated lifting up her cloak. Then Gandalf stopped walking "Gandalf?" She said

" Quiet Now" Gandalf replied as he lit his staff and the glow emitted a creepy glow over his face. " It's a 4 day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence will go unnoticed." Gandalf said

The fellowship continued down a deep staircase, and through a dwarf cemetery. Skeletons were strew about and it looked as though the Goblins had scrawled down writing on different stone monuments in dwarf blood. Their path then spilt into 3 passage ways. The ends of them all were encased in darkness, and Gandalf paused in his step frowning

" I have no memory of this place." He stated

The other's fell nervous, what if that couldn't find their path out of the mines. Then Gandalf spoke in a bright new tone.

"Ah! It is that way." Gandalf stated pointing to the right hand tunnel and the Fellowship scrambled to their feet.

" He's remembered." Merry said in relief

" No!" Gandalf replied " But the air doesn't smell as foul down there. If in doubt always follow your nose!" He chuckled " Let me risk a little more light." He tapped his staff on the stone ground, and as the light brightened many shadow spring up and fled.

" Behold! The Great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said

" Quiet we aren't safe, you morons." Emrys said but they didn't listen

The hobbits gasped at the sight of a vast roof above their heads. Many mighty pillars stretched up the huge empty hall. The black walls were as polished as glass.

Ahead of them, wooden doors had been smashed and black arrows were embedded in the timbers where two goblin skeletons lay at the doorway. Everyone paused expect for Emrys when Gimli started to wail and run into a room at the end of the corridor.

"Gimli" The rest of the fellowship ran after the dwarf, and came in front of a tomb. A stream of light shown down on the stone coffin, setting an eerie glow about the room.

" Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin Lord of Moria." Gandalf read the inscription out loud. " He is dead then. It is as Emrys and I feared." The wizard carefully lifted a thick dusty book off a stone slab and the pages cracked as he opened it.

"We must go" Legolas said as his eyes darted around the room

" We can not linger." Emrys replied in agreement, unsheathing both of her swords and Legolas drew his bow.

All of the sudden, their was an almighty crashing noise and everyone turned around to see Pippin accidentally push a dwarf Skelton into a well, followed by a chain and ending with a wooden bucket. In a blink of an eye Emrys was by his side, holding him up in the air by his collar.

" Do you know what you've done you insolent fool. Why don't you just throw yourself in the next time and rid us all of your stupidity!" Emrys and Master Dracarys said

Gandalf snapped the book he was holding shut, and looked up at the hobbit. " Fool of a Took". An unsettling feeling settled in the pit of Pippin's stomach.

Then Legolas laid his hand on Emrys's and she put Pippin on the ground abruptly, and she noticed Legolas tilt his head up " Drums" He stated and it wasn't long before the entire fellowship could here them too, followed by crying wails of Orcs and Goblins together.

Boromir ran towards the doors and peered over the doors quickly before ducking back inside of the room and slamming the door. " They have a cave troll" Boromir informed the others

They stood and waited for the battle to begin. Drawing their weapons and facing the door as they did so. The sound of Orcs and Goblins reached their ears, and the door began to be battered from the outside. Legolas fired an arrow as an ugly creature as it burst a hole through the doors, and was rewarded with a shout of terror as it fell dead on the floor. Aragorn stepped to the left as and fired an arrow just as a swarm of goblins and orcs swept into the room.

" Let them come! Theirs still one dwarf in Moria who draws breath." Gimli growled readying his axe from on the top of Balin's tomb

The door burst open in a shower of wooden fragments and a swarm of creatures filled the room. Emrys had her head down concentrating on her evil aura inside of her. Then black flames emanated from Emrys's swords. She lifted her head and the creatures noticed one of her eyes were silver and the other was red they were hesitant to attack her.

" Are you going to come at me or not." Emrys yelled and screeches from the goblins an orcs were heard and they charged at her recklessly. She then sliced and burned them left and right. She jumped into the air and severed the heads of many Orcs and Goblins.

The cave troll burst into the room, taking the door off the hinges as it did so. The beast swung it's club, killing many Goblins and Orcs in it's stupidity. A giant shadow fell over Emrys and Aragorn during their battle with some Orcs and Goblins and she glanced up. To see the Troll lifting it's giant club.

"Son of a bitch " Emrys muttered under her breath. Before it came down Aragorn and Emrys rolled out of the way. An arrow fell from the air and pierced through the troll's flesh. Hitting him right in the heart causing the troll to stumble. Aragorn looked up to the right and nodded in Legolas's direction.

Aragorn then fired another arrow at the troll, aiming for his eye. When it struck a pain screeching cry rung out. The troll grew angry and ripped it's chain off, and cracked it like a whip. He roared again sending spit flying every where. Emrys grimaced at the disgusting creature and jumped up and sliced it's throat. Seconds passed and the troll fell dead crushing many goblins and orcs.

The fellowship fled the room filled with slain orcs and goblins. And back into the corridor they had recently passed through. Emrys gasped as the feeling of darkness was overwhelming. It was much more than she had expected. The Fellowship couldn't run very far. As it wasn't until they were in the center of the room. They found themselves surrounded by goblins. More creatures continuing to swarm out of the holes in the celling, like hordes of wasps.

The Fellowship created a circle, guarding the hobbits in the center. Everyone pulling out their weapons and pointing the tips of their blades and arrows at the creatures. Emrys turned to Gandalf.

" You know this darkness don't you?" Emrys stated more than a accusation than question.

Gandalf nodded and thud reached their ears. The Goblins and Orcs wailed and cried before disappearing back into the cracks and crevices of the walls and in the celling's. A golden fiery glow from the opposite side of the corridor from them and Gandalf's eyes darkened. "The Balrog" He stated " This foul demon is no match for any of you. RUN!" Gandalf yelled. And flee they did down the narrow staircases and paths, dodging arrows fired by orcs and goblins. As they ran whilst being careful not to fall off the side of the staircase, and plunge into the seemingly never ending darkness below them.

Emrys and Legolas jumped over the gap in the floor and turned around towards the others. " Gandalf!" Emrys held out her hand, helping the old wizard jump the gap and Legolas helped Samwise as Boromir threw him across the gap.

" Not the beard." Legolas turned to Emrys pulling the dwarf to safety by the end of his ginger beard.

Boromir tucked Merry and Pippin under his arms before jumping over the gap. Causing the edge to crumple and fall. Frodo and Aragorn barely managed to stay on the stairs, as it fell forward and crashed into the rocky bridge everyone else was standing on. They jumped to safety and the fellowship ran off as the stairs crumpled into the darkness underneath them. Legolas drew his bow and fired some arrows at attacking goblins before the fellowship crossed the narrow bridge.

Gandalf stood halfway across the bridge to meet the Balrog head on. He raised his staff and his sword together and growled at the demon

" YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gandalf stuck the bring in front of him with his weapons and a silver line ran through the path from his feet.

The Balrog cracked a flaming whip, and the fellowship watched on in bewilderment as the bridge beneath the demon collapsed, casting him into the pit of darkness below the bridge. Gandalf turned back to the Fellowship and took weary step toward them. But then the crack of a whip echoed through out the cave once again as the flaming end wrapped around Gandalf's ankle, and pulled him down. The Wizard hung onto the edge for dear life.

" Gandalf!" Frodo cried, fighting Boromir who was restraining them.

The old wizard looked up and shot them a frightening yet powerful glance" Fly, you fools!" and he dropped off the edge of the bridge. Little did they know Emrys had flown down into the darkness below to save the falling wizard.

It was a struggle to get everyone out of the mines of Moria. Boromir threw Frodo on to his shoulder. As Merry and Pippin were encouraged onward by Aragorn and Sam, Legolas and Gimli ran ahead. Grief struck the remaining eight of the fellowship as soon as they reached the refreshing outdoor air. The hobbits broke down and received comfort from one another.

"Get them up." Aragorn said " We must move forward"

" Give them a moment for pity's sake " Boromir reasoned gesturing to the hobbits who were still in tears.

" By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Legolas yelled " We must reach the woods of Lothlorien! Come Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli get them up! On your feet Sam!" The Elf turned around searching for the missing member. " Where is Emrys?!" Legolas stated

" She's up there, carrying something." Sam said

" It smells like something's burning." Frodo said

Emrys touched the ground and retracted her wings with a grunt, and her eyes returned to their normal silver. She had scorch marks and ashes over her arms and her cheeks. She set Gandalf on his feet and gasped and sighs of relief were heard from the fellowship.

" He's a little burned but he'll be fine after the elves of Lothlorien treat him." Emrys said and Legolas was at her side

" My love your covered in ashes." Legolas said with a tender smile whipping off the dust

" Why did you do save me." Gandalf said in bewilderment arching his head to look at Emrys

" I may need further guidance in the future." Emrys said in Mordorian language and Gandalf simply nodded

They made their way through the rocks and over grassy plains into the forest of Lothlorien. When Emrys stopped abruptly and turned to the fellowship.

" You will the tell the Elves you are the only ones who are the Fellowship of The Ring. Do not look for me for I will find you. Hush now the Elves are coming." Emrys said jumping into the nearest tree without making a sound.

Legolas was looking off in the distance where Emrys had jumped into trees. When he caught the last part of Gimli's sentence.

" I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox" Gimli said and Legolas rolled his eyes

" The Dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark." A blonde elf stated and the rest of the fellowship turned to the source of the voice

" Haldir of Lothlorien, we have come here for your help." Aragorn said

" Aragorn!" Gimli exclaimed as a warning " These woods are perilous, we should go back."

" You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot go back." Haldir's eyes locked on Frodo come she is expecting you

They followed the elves through the trees for about an hour before arriving at a beautiful city. It beamed with a golden yet graceful glow. When they reached the doors of the beautiful castle they looked up the stairs. To see a gorgeous elf maiden descending down the stairs. Her hair was gold long and curly, and she wore a long white dress. Making her look as if she shined as bright as a lantern.

" Welcome" Her voice was creamy and deep. " I am Galadriel, Lady of the Golden Wood." she spread her arms toward her eleven city " I have been expecting you for a while now. I saw you coming." She said looking at Frodo as if reading his mind.

" We have come for sanctuary" Aragorn stated

" I know of why you are here. " The woman replied, " And who you are." She turned around and walked half way up the stairs, she had just descended from. " And all about your quest to Mordor." She then turned to the elf that held led the Fellowship here and nodded to him.

" Come, I will take you somewhere where you may rest, and I'll have some bring food to you." Haldir said

**Legolas Point of View Warning Lime Ahead**

We were lead to the Guest Chambers in the West Wing of the castle. My room was the farthest away from the others. So even if there was noise made even elves wouldn't be able to hear. I locked the door to my room, it was smaller then the one at Emrys's domain. The walls were pure white and the dresser's that adorned the walls were made from a light cedar. I then looked to my bed to see that it was beige with brown covers. And sitting in the middle on the bed only in a robe was Emrys's. I felt a unfamiliar heat grow in my loins

She was laying sideways in the middle of the bed. Her white hair flowing around her ankles. The white robe she was wearing hung loosely around her large chest. The sash around her petite waist hung loose as well. The robe stopped just inches after her maidenhood, and her long thick caramel legs laid flat against the bed as her thick ass was facing the air. She was dipping strawberries in some sort of sweet liquid

" When did you get here? " I asked sitting down beside her long legs.

" About 10 minutes ago." She replied taking my hand and sliding it down her legs " You shouldn't have made me wait long my love." She said getting up and pushing me back on the bed leaning over me.

Her breast pressing against my chest. She reached for a strawberry and dipped it in the sweet aroma again, and took a bite. And a small drop of strawberry juice slid down her chin. I leaned forward and licked it off, sighing softly at the sweet taste of both the strawberry and her skin.

" My love, what is that?" I said and she gave a dumbfounded expression

" Its' chocolate, wanna taste?" She said capturing my lips in her's. The kiss was long and gentle. Emrys's lips were soft, when I ran my tongue along her bottom lip requesting entrance. She granted it immediately, and opened her mouth. I slid my tongue in and immediately I am amazed buy the sweetness of her mouth. My tongue brushed her's and I moan softly into the warm softness, she then broke the kiss.

" Do you like it?" She said reaching for more of the sweet treat, when a thought crossed her mind

" No, it's a little to sweet for me." I replied

" What if I prove to you that chocolate is really good?" She stated, and I immediately looked suspicious

" How? "I questioned and she leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

" Let me lick it off you." She said in a sexy voice that made me shiver.

" Emrys our love making should be sacred, for when we marry." I said

" Then we wont make love. I'll just bring you pleasure." She said and I nodded with no hesitation holding me back

She then stretched over my body and gave me a long passionate kiss. And undid the ties of my tunic and leggings and discarded them on the floor. Then she looked down at my 10 inched member with lust. I began to grow nervous. Would I be enough for her? Would she be displeased with my body? I began to cover myself when she stooped my movements with her voice.

" Don't ever think you're not enough for me. Your perfect just perfect." Emrys said and she gently pushed me back on the bed, and dipped 2 fingers into the chocolate

She began to paint two streaks down my sculpted torso (8 pack). I shuddered as the warm liquid touched my skin. Her warm, wet tongue erased the lines she had just made, causing me to shudder again. The next finger of chocolate was drawn around my neck. She trailed kisses along my jaw leaving behind a warm trail that me make my skin tingle. She then licked the point of my ear, and placed kisses along it. When she reached my earlobe she sucked on it, pulling a shuddered gasp from me.

She resumed her trail of kisses down my neck and collar bone. Before dipping her tongue in the hollow of my neck, and licking her way back up.  
I can't help but grunt and arch my back from the intense pleasure. I grabbed her hips to try and steady myself. She continue to paint streaks down my torso for a while. Before she placed 2 on my inner thigh. She licked it off slowly, and smiled when I grunted breathlessly.

The next streak was drawn over the head of my member. She licked that up torturously slow making me tense up. Though the chocolate was thoroughly cleaned from my member she didn't move. Her tongue swirled against my dick, making me arch off the bed. Her lips closed around the bundle of nerves, and she began to suck softly.

"Ahh Emrys!" I moaned feeling her smear more chocolate over my member. The mixture of the cool liquid and he hot tongue was enough to make my head spin with intense pleasure. Just as I about to reach my peak, she drew back. I growled in protest, and she pressed her finger hard against my tip, and I yelled out my release. My breath came out in short raspy pants, as Emrys rolled over to my side and I put my arm around her.

" So what do you think about chocolate now?" Emrys smirked

" I like it as long as you eat it." I said kissing her head and cuddled her closer to me falling into a blissful sleep.

**Normal Point of View**

Legolas awoke a few hours later to find that his arms were empty, and the scent of Emrys was long gone. He pressed the pillow he was laying on to face and muffled a string of curses. He slowly got up from his bed and made his way toward the bathroom. He took a long bath and dressed in formal Elvin attire, and strapped his bow and arrows to his back and his twin knifes on his waist. He headed down the hall to knock on Aragorn's door. When he stopped in front of the door he heard 2 familiar voices.

The door opened to reveal a very happy Aragorn. When he walked in he saw Gandalf sitting in a large chair smoking his pipe.

" Why are the both of you so joyful at the time of war?" Legolas said then he saw Aragorn's smile fall into a blank expression

" You mean she didn't tell you?" Aragorn said and Legolas was now even more confused

" Emrys has gained more control of the dragon soul." Aragorn said

" About 9% more to be exact. We'll be able to use her on the front lines now that she owns 79% of her soul. " Gandalf said then a gust of wind was seen come from the open window, and their Emrys was standing in different clothing. She wore ash colored leggings, and a skin tight black/ ash crop top. With her swords on her waist, as a jeweled belt held them up.

" So you're telling me. That you plan to use me as a weapon." Emrys said glaring in Gandalf's direction as her intimidating aura began to rise

" No my dear." Gandalf said still smoking his pipe

" It doesn't matter now, I put myself into this situation, and molded myself to a weapon." Emrys said nonchalantly

" Why didn't you tell me?" Legolas said taking a step closer to Emrys and she shrugged

" I didn't gain that much control. Now I can only calm my blood thirst just by a little." Emrys said walking to stand in front of Legolas " I'm sorry." She said looking up at him

" It's alright" Legolas said reaching for her slender hand, and she smiled.

" The time has come for us to discuss our battle strategy. Can one of you summon Gimli and Boromir." Emrys said as Legolas sat down in a chair

" Yes, indeed I'll go and get them." Aragorn said waling to the door

" I'll go with." Gandalf said running after Aragorn

" My love their is something I must tell you of great importance." Emrys said sitting down on Legolas's lap and he pulled her to his chest, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

" After the war, I will be able to control about 90% of the demon soul. I will be overwhelmed with my new found power. I will probably be running on adrenaline during the war. Once the war is over I will have to disappear for a while. I need you to report to my sister upon my absence." Emrys said and Legolas's arms tightened around her.

" I'm giving you a choice. Would you like for me to erase your memory of me. Or would you prefer to keep it. For I do not know how long I shall be gone." Emrys said turning and staring into Legolas's piercing eyes.

" I will wait for you my love. But why can't I go with you? What purpose does my life have if you're not by my side?" Legolas questioned and she smiled

" I wouldn't be able to control myself yet, so I must leave. You're life has always had a purpose, even when I'm not by you're side. I don't want arguing to be the last thing we do. Let's just enjoy the time we have alright." Emrys said about to get up and open the door, but Legolas wasn't gonna let her off that easy

" Promise me, promise me that you'll come back to me the same." Legolas said and she nodded, he released her and opened the door as Aragorn was about to knock

" Hello Again" Emrys said as the 4 entered the room. They all sat down, and for the next 2 hours they discussed their stragety

" Do we know how many troops he has on the frontlines?" Boromir asked

" About 800 give or take." Gimli said

" Are they his weakest soliders?" Emrys asked

" Yes" Gimli said

" Good you all may take care of them. I'll handle the rest, I wouldn't break a sweat If I was on the frontlines. I wanna get down and dirty." Emrys smirked cracking her knuckles

" My dear you don't even know even know how many man he has." Gandalf stated

" How many then?" Legolas said

"About 10,000+" Aragorn said

" Perfect!" Emrys said " It settled then, but do not trust me once both of my eyes are red. I have no knowledge if I'll be able to control myself." Emrys said


End file.
